Her Sport
by Jessica L.A
Summary: "You know I'd only brave this freezing weather for you right?" Deeks asked his girlfriend as he stood at the top of a snow-covered hill in Aspen, Colorado. "I know," Kensi replied with a genuine smile. Deeks introduced Kensi to his sport, now it's time for Kensi to introduce Marty to her sport.


**Disclaimer:** I so don't own anything.

**Icon Credit:** to my lovely tumblr friend, _inbothworlds_ – again, I love you girl and I can't say thanks enough (nor can I say how much I love the fanart) (:

**Author's Note:** This idea just came to me as I am/was watching the beginning of the 2014 Winter Olympics that kicked off with Figure Skating and Snowboarding Slopestyle tonight. Opening Ceremony is tomorrow, woot woot!

**Prompt:** Deeks introduced Kensi to his sport, now it's time for Kensi to introduce Marty to her sport.

* * *

**=Her Sport=**

**-By Jessica L.A.-**

"You know I'd only brave this freezing weather for you right?" Marty Deeks asked his girlfriend as he stood at the top of a snow-covered hill in Aspen, Colorado.

"I know," Kensi Blye replied with a genuine smile. Standing up on her tiptoes, she placed a kiss on his scruffy, blonde cheek. "You ready for this though?"

"I'm always up to try something new," he honestly replied with a smile.

_THUMP!_

"I'm glad you wanted to come do this with me," she told him as she strapped her black and purple, Burton boots in the white bindings mounted on her brand-new, Christmas gift from her mother, a beautiful black and blue Burton snowboard.

"I am too," the California native replied as she strapped his black boots into the silver bindings on his brand-new, Burton snowboard modeled with waves in mind, a Christmas gift from Kensi once he except her offer to spend a week in Aspen with her doing something she loved doing with her father, enjoying the snow and the fun that came with it – especially snowboarding.

"So just remember, it's just like riding a surfer board," she told him as she made sure her blue pants wouldn't get in the way, and making sure her boots were secure before standing back up to re-secure the rest of her gear.

"It feels like it," he told her as he moved a little bit on it with her keeping a watchful eye on him, just to make sure he didn't go down over the hill until he was ready.

"You'll excel at it just like you do when surfing," she reassured him, "make sure your fear is secure, especially those boots."

"Yes ma'am," the surfer replied and double-checked his boots as his girlfriend pulled her gloves and hat tighter, he himself doing the same thing after he stood back up.

"Ready?" She asked him as she moved her goggles from the top of her forehead to over her mismatched brown eyes with an excited smile and twinkle in her eyes.

"As I'll ever be," was his honest reply as he too moved his goggles over his ocean blue eyes with a hesitant smile.

"I will be right beside you for our first run," the brunette told him, "that's why I made sure we got off on the middle hill so, so you could see how alike your sport is to my sport, okay? Just trust me, Partner."

"You know I do," Deeks smiled at his girlfriend and work partner's consideration and together he turned with her to face the hill.

"Remember how to stop?"

"Yeah," he told her and seeing her look he gave her a more through answer, "As I'm going down the hill and coming close to my stopping point, I take my lead foot – the front foot – and pull it to the side, while keeping pressure on my heel edge. Lean back slightly using my heel edge to slow down and rock my board back slightly so that the bottom edge digs into the snow so my board is perpendicular to the mountain, applying pressure until the board comes to a stop."

"Good," the federal agent let out a relieved breathe that he managed to listen to her as she practically lectured him on snowboarding. Leaning over, she kissed his lips softly, "I love you."

"I love you too, my Snow Bunny," he told her with a smirk, knowing that she won't punch him; afraid she'd send him over the hill before he was completely focused and ready. "Let's do this."

"Come on, Beach Boy, show me what you got," she told him and with a smile at each other they both took off down the hill, letting the powder fly behind them.

* * *

_**Well, there it is. I hope you guys enjoyed this drabble. I thinking about putting all my Densi drabbles together, what do you all think? **_

_**Should I, or shouldn't I, put all my Densi drabbles/prompts (to myself) together?**_

_**I leave you with one of my favorite Brooksisms, made by Coach Herb Brooks, who coached the USA Men's Hockey Team to win the Gold in the Olympics of 1980 against the Soviet Union, known as the "Miracle on Ice", coined as the greatest sports moment of forever, at the bottom (:**_

_**LET'S GO TEAM USA,  
Jessica L.A. **_

_"Risk something or forever sit with your dreams."  
_


End file.
